


drive

by quandtuesla



Series: Shiver [1]
Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quandtuesla/pseuds/quandtuesla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Tulie drabbles, accompanied with gif sets. Links coming soon. </p><p>Named Shiver because of the song by Lucy Rose that makes me cry for a thousand years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drive

The wind was pushing against her skin, whistling in her ears, leaving her with wonder at the sky above her. It felt bigger than ever on this trip they were embarking on. Stretching so far and wide that Julie didn’t know where the ground ended and the sky began. Julie often thought that the sky couldn’t get as big as it did in Dillon on a clear night if you stood outside and just breathed in. But something about being out on the open road made her feel smaller than ever before. 

He owed her a “no questions asked” deal and all Julie wanted that day was to drive. To forget about the invitation to Matt’s wedding. To pretend that she wasn’t hurt that he had moved on before she did. It wasn’t that Julie still loved him, it was just that she always imagined she would find love again before he did. And here she was, in the passenger seat of Tim Riggins truck, her hand grazing the wind and wishing that the quiet brunette beside her would be able to make it better. 

It took a while to realize where they were headed, but when Julie saw the signs, she chuckled. He sure paid attention to detail. Contrary to popular belief Tim Riggins was intelligent, kind, attentive, and capable of being the best friend anyone could ask for. Julie never thought she would have come to see him the way she had grown to, but something about those brown eyes managed to capture her attention in a way that Matt never had. She wished that Tim could see that. That maybe he would notice that whenever she glanced at him it was because she was slowly falling more and more in love with him. 

The thing about Matt’s wedding invitation that had gotten to her the most though, had been knowing that she wished she could have that with Tim. When she first realized she had fallen for the elusive number 33, she had called Tyra up from Austin and they had gotten so drunk that Julie vowed to never drink again. She avoided him for weeks, before he caught her one day when her parents asked him to watch Gracie without telling her. He had looked so hurt, and Julie couldn’t help but feel like an asshole for treating him the way she had. But since then, she’d slowly learned to hide her feelings, as hard as it was. 

And then that brown piece of parchment found its way to her parents kitchen counter, and Julie stopped by to drop things off and happened to see it. Her name was Sarah Jean, and Julie felt like she was going to throw up. No one ever told you about how it felt to see the man you once loved move on to better things. Because it hurt to know, that she hadn’t been enough, and that he had somehow still able to breathe and function after things ended. They always talked about how it was his loss, and how you would meet a tall, dark, and handsome stranger. No one ever talked about how sometimes the tall dark and handsome stranger didn't realize that you were waiting for him to notice you as more than just a friend. 

She could smell the ocean now, and she smiled. 

“And here I thought, you never did nice things Timothy,” she teased, drawling out his full name. 

“Don’t get any ideas Taylor. I have a reputation to uphold, so this stays between us” 

“Can’t have the reputation being ruined can we?”

Tim laughed, his eyes crinkling and Julie had to hold back the urge to lean over and run her hands through his hair. They finally came to a halt and Julie looked out to see where he had chosen to drive her. The ocean spread out, and Julie felt small again as she took in a breath. The ocean, just like the sky never seemed to end, and she didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or cry as she looked out the window.

“Well, what are you waiting for? I didn’t drive all the way for you to stay in the car Jules.” 

She laughed softly, turning to look at him. He was looking at her like she was the only thing in the world, and Julie felt something catch in her throat. They sat there staring at each other, unwilling to look away for fear that they would never have this moment again. But the cry of a child broke the silence, and Julie shook her head putting away her thoughts with the quick opening of her door. 

She jumped out of the truck yelling back at Tim as she ran towards the edge of the sea. 

“Last one to the water, cooks dinner for a week!” 

Tim smiled, as he slowly stepped out of his truck and watched her run, chucking her shoes behind her. He hair was falling out of its ponytail and she was taking off her sweater. He tossed his shoes in the back of the truck and as her sweater came over her head, he began running after her. 

“Should’ve picked a more difficult challenge Taylor!”

Her laughter was rang out clearly, and he couldn’t help keep the grin of his face as the wind pushed against his face. His legs were pushing him closer to her, and suddenly Julie felt a pair of arms pick her up. She screamed, and threw her arms out, wrapping them around his neck, before feeling a cold wave of water cover her. 

“Tim!”

“How’s that for running into the ocean? he laughed, a shiver running through his body and reaching her. 

“Jesus, it’s colder than I thought” she whispered, looking up at him. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up,” he let out in between his harsh breaths. 

His hold changed, and her body was pressed against him now, her feet sinking into the sand. She kept her hands around his neck and his hands came around to hold her waist. Her heart was racing and Julie didn’t know what to say as her eyes traced the contours of his face.

“I don’t feel so cold anymore. Do you think it’s because we’ve been here for a while now, or because of-”

He cut her off, pressing his lips against her and moving them against her. She could feel his heart beating, his smile curving against her lips, and then she was kissing him back. Threading her hands in his hair and the water swirled around them as they clung to each other.


End file.
